Save You
by NikkiB1973
Summary: A random one shot inspired by a song called Save You by Simple Plan. Jake has just received the invitation to Bella's wedding and he runs...but he ends up running to Bella to try and save her one last time, but maybe she needs to save herself...Set at the end of Eclipse AU.


**Save You**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_A/N-This one-shot was inspired by the song Save You by Simple Plan and the hot picture of Jacob Black on JBNP by Nikita._

Jacob ran through the rain, his bare feet sloshing through the mud as his hair became plastered to his head. Rivulets of water ran down his neck and onto his bare, muscular chest. His strong legs sprinted toward the tree line, ignoring his father's desperate cries for him to come back. The ornate wedding invitation he had in a tight grip in his hand crumpled into a ball. He flung it to the ground and it became like mulch as the torrential rain soaked through the card.

As soon as he was undercover he paused momentarily to strip and attach his shorts to the leather ties on his leg, within seconds his outline blurred as he phased into his wolf form. His russet fur ruffled in the wind and became wet as the rain continued to drip through the tree cover. He stretched his legs and wandered aimlessly as he let his anger seep through him. Pictures of Bella whirled through his head, one moment she was looking at him through her beautiful, chocolate brown eyes and then they changed to a vivid red. Jacob howled his misery up at the sky.

Two hours passed in this way. Sam had tried to talk to him through the pack mind, but Jake had roared his defiance and ignored his Alpha's call for him to return. It was not the first time that Jacob had managed to break a direct command from the pack leader. How ironic that it involved Bella both times? Thinking her name brought all of Jacob's sadness and grief crashing down on him once again. He closed his mind down and let his wolf instincts take over as he tried to tire himself out. Without realising where he was headed, until the leech stink hit his sensitive nose, Jacob stopped and stared through the dense foliage surrounding the Cullen mansion.

He couldn't believe he had ended up here. Why was it that whenever he tried to escape Bella, he always seemed to follow her? His anger and unhappiness at the situation built up in him again. How dare that cold hearted bloodsucker rub his forthcoming wedding to Bella in his face? Did Bells even know that Cullen had sent it to him? Well he was about to find out...without thinking of the consequences, Jacob phased back and quickly put on his shorts. He marched up the driveway to the mansion. Bella's scent drifted his way as he reached the front door, she was definitely inside then. A dark smile crossed Jacob's face as he banged his fist on the door.

It was the blonde who answered the door. A smug smile crossed her face as she stared up at Jacob. "Well this is unexpected...Edward was so sure you would turn and run, but here you are? Come in, this should be interesting..."

Jacob glared and stalked past her, holding his breath. Her sickeningly sweet smell was turning his stomach. It was better than Edward's stench however. He smelt like a dead corpse, which is what he was after all, a walking and talking one, but still dead nonetheless.

The blonde vamp, Rosalie, laughed as he began to enter the spacious living room of the mansion. He turned and stared at her in confusion. What the hell was so funny? Rosalie pushed her blonde locks over one shoulder and parted her ruby red lips into a wide smile. Jacob was reminded of a poisonous snake which was about to strike. She glided over to him and gestured for him to sit. Jacob ignored her invitation and crossed his arms defensively.

"Where is the bloodsucker?" Jacob demanded.

Rosalie gave a fake sigh and adjusted the straps of her red dress. The harsh red made her pale skin stand out; dark circles underscored her golden eyes. "He is upstairs trying to stop Bella coming down to see you."

As soon as she said those words Jacob ran past her and headed for the stairs. Rosalie watched his departing figure. "I wish you luck Jacob Black." She whispered. Walking swiftly from the room she quietly opened the door and left the house. No one else was at home. This was between the three of them and they deserved some privacy.

XXXXXXX

Jacob heard Edward's placatory responses to Bella's worried questions. The leech's voice set Jacob's teeth on edge and the smell, there was only so long he could hold his breath. He knew that Edward could probably read every thought that was passing through his head but he no longer cared. He shoved the door to Edward's room open and it hit the wall with a resounding crash. He saw Bella turn his way, her eyes round and a panicked look shining from them. Edward's hands were wrapped around her small biceps and he was holding her in place. An instinctive growl erupted from Jacob's chest making Edward narrow his eyes.

"Why are you here Jacob? You are scaring Bella...would you kindly just take your leave." Edward's voice sounded irritated.

Jacob took up a defensive stance. "Take your hands off of her first. I am not the one scaring her."

Edward released Bella from his hold and gently took her hand in his own instead. "Happier now? You can see that Bella is fine, now please leave, you are upsetting..."

"I can speak for myself Edward..." Bella's voice was barely a whisper as she spoke for the first time.

Edward smiled down at her kindly. "Of course my love, I just worried that he was..."

"Bella has already said she can speak for herself. Shut up douche and let her talk." Jacob interjected.

"Jacob, please don't talk to..." Bella's voice petered out as she saw him grimace at her familiar rebuke.

Edward stared over at Jacob unblinkingly and raised Bella's hand so he could kiss it. Jacob felt sick. Bella saw his expression and pulled her hand out of Edward's hold. "Why are you here Jake?" She finally asked.

"He is here to save you from the evil bloodsucker," Edward spoke before Jacob had a chance to respond. "I did not tell you my love but I sent him an invitation to our wedding. I thought it was the polite thing to do; it appears that he was offended by my gentlemanly gesture."

A strange look passed over Bella's face, Jacob smiled. He knew exactly what she was thinking, however Edward did not. He relaxed and watched their interactions carefully. He made sure to hide his thoughts. He had become adept at doing so. Having so many others in your head space gave you a lot of practise.

"You sent him an invitation, against my express wishes Edward?" Bella's voice sounded steely as she gazed up at her intended.

"I know what you said my love, but I know better. I simply wanted to thank the boy for keeping you safe when I was not able to do so." Edward traced a cold finger down Bella's flushed cheek. She flinched and his eyes showed hurt.

Bella stepped back. "You couldn't keep me safe because you abandoned me Edward."

"I did not abandon you Bella, we have talked about this. I left you for your own safety." Edward gave a mournful sigh and cupped Bella's face in his palms. It took all of Jacob's self control not to rip his hands from her face but he wanted to see how this played out.

"You did not discuss it with me though. You ignored what I wanted and just left without a good reason why. You lied to me..." Bella's face became redder as her anger began to rise.

"I did it for your own good Bella." Edward tried again to calm her down.

"No you did it for you Edward. It's not the first time you have lied either..."

"Bella love, where is all this coming from? I only tweaked the truth to keep you from getting hurt. Your safety is of the upmost importance."

Bella frowned and tugged at his hands. He let go reluctantly as she once again retreated from him. Unconsciously she moved more in Jake's direction. "Edward you did not tweak the truth, you outright lied. What about when you took me on that trip to see my mom? It was to get me out of the way because Victoria was around. Jake was the one who had to tell me the truth. He is always honest with me. If he makes a mistake, he learns from it, but you...Edward you have been in this world for 108 years and you have still not learned a thing."

Jacob laughed at this comment, he couldn't help it. Bella shot him a dirty look and he held his hands up in supplication. Edward glared over at him fiercely. "I think you should leave now dog."

"DO not call him a dog, his name is Jacob Black and he is my best friend..." Bella yelled suddenly, surprising both Edward and Jake with her outburst. It was the first time she had ever openly reprimanded Edward for his terminology toward her friend.

Bella stepped back again and she bumped into Jacob. He steadied her with his hand; his warm touch soothed her frazzled nerves. She gripped his hand, digging her nails in. Jake winced but did not let go. Edward moved forward as if to embrace her but Jacob's other arm wrapped around her like a seat belt and pulled her flush against him. Bella gasped as she could feel every groove and curve of his muscled chest against her back. His arm was tight against her body and she felt his supernatural heat chase the cold away.

"Let her go Jacob. Bella and I need some time alone. She will call you."

"No...I will call you, if I feel like it." Bella interrupted him. She held up her hand and gazed at the ugly ring adorning her left finger. The diamonds sparkled dimly as she wiggled her hand. She could feel Jacob tense behind her. As she moved her right hand to tug at the ring, the bracelet that Jacob had given her slipped down her wrist. The wolf charm dangled, the red wood seemed to gleam brighter in her eyes. Bella felt like she was experiencing some sort of epiphany, which in way she was.

Hot or cold?

Dark or light?

Life or death?

What a cliché her life had turned into? Bella tugged at the ring and it slid off of her finger. She threw it over to Edward, who caught it easily. "Bella what are you doing?" He said uncertainly.

Bella gazed at him, she finally realised he did not understand her at all, never had. "I'm saving all of us Edward."

"I don't understand love. I thought this is what you wanted." Edward stared at the ring in his hand, the faint gleam of the diamonds matching the glimmer on his skin.

"I should never have said yes. I had huge doubts. Everyone knew, except you. The stunt you pulled with the invitation was the last straw. I am saving us both from an eternity of misery Edward and giving Jake exactly what he and I both need. I'm sorry." Bella whispered the words, but Edward heard them perfectly.

Bella turned round in Jake's embrace and pressed her face into his chest, absorbing his warmth. Jacob held her close and glared at Edward over her head. "You heard her leech. We are going to leave now."

For the first time Bella did not reprimand Jacob for his language. Edward was so stunned by the sudden turn of events that he watched them both leave, his mothers ring held tightly in his fist.

XXXXXX

Once outside Jacob felt like he could breathe again, he took in deep gulping breaths, letting the fresh air fill his lungs. One arm was draped over Bella's shoulder.

"How are we going to get back Jake?" Bella glanced around, not seeing his VW Rabbit parked anywhere nearby.

"I have no idea honey. I didn't think about that when I left my house. I wasn't even sure where I was running to." Jacob confessed. He leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss into Bella's hair, ignoring the leech stink.

"Well you're lucky that I did." Rosalie's voice interrupted their intimate moment. The fresh air had obscured her scent from Jacob briefly while he was so immersed in Bella.

Bella and Jacob stared over at her in surprise. Rosalie was holding up a set of keys. Bella recognised them, they belonged to the motorbike that Edward had bought when he thought they could ride together like she and Jake used to do. It was another example of how little he understood her.

"I thought he gave that bike to Jasper?" Bella enquired.

"Jasper won't miss it. Take it before Edward wakes up to the fact that you are really gone." Rosalie chucked the keys to Jake. He caught them easily.

"Thank you Rosalie." Bella said sincerely.

Rosalie snorted. "Just get out of here. The dogs smell is making me dry heave."

Jacob grinned and nodded at her, Rosalie returned his smile momentarily before her outline blurred and she disappeared from view.

"Well honey, are you going to show me where this bike is? I kinda want to get out of here." Jacob pulled her into his side and grinned down at her.

Bella began to walk backwards and led him toward the underground garage where the Cullen's cars were kept. Jacob whistled as he saw all the luxurious classic cars. They weaved their way through the parked vehicles until they reached a gleaming Harley.

"The leech was going to ride this? Seriously?" Jacob couldn't contain his laughter. Bella had to smile too. The thought of Edward sitting astride the machine made her want to giggle too. This sort of bike needed a real man to use it.

Jacob swung his long leg over the bike and made himself comfortable. He held out his hand and helped Bella sit behind him. She put her arms around his waist and rested her head on his broad back.

"Ready Bells..." Jake asked.

"I'm ready. Take me home Jacob." Bella responded, closing her eyes gratefully.

Jacob turned on the engine and carefully manoeuvred the bike out of the garage and onto the driveway. He made the engine roar as he sped away from the Cullen mansion. From the tree line Rosalie watched them go. "Be happy." She murmured before disappearing into the trees.

FIN...

_A/N-Damn my obsession with Jake and motorbikes does not seem to be ending any time soon. Thanks for reading. _


End file.
